


【路人晰】过分恋人

by Renkazeon



Category: all晰 - Fandom, 王晰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renkazeon/pseuds/Renkazeon
Summary: *路人x晰描写*生病性爱*路人可以看做是“你”，也可以看做是一个普通路人*请以2019年2月底3月初的病弱晰作为脑补对象
Relationships: 路人x晰
Kudos: 6





	【路人晰】过分恋人

**Author's Note:**

> *路人x晰描写  
> *生病性爱  
> *路人可以看做是“你”，也可以看做是一个普通路人  
> *请以2019年2月底3月初的病弱晰作为脑补对象

你的恋人生病了，虽然只是发烧，但前段时间刚刚病过一次，再往前几周也生过病，现在这样断断续续地不见好，你很担心，甚至产生了一丝罪恶感。如果昨晚不是缠着他硬在他两个穴里内射可能他今天就不会发烧了吧，你这样想。短暂的罪恶感过后你竟又兴奋了起来，想到昨晚他因为不适有些发软的身子，穴里的温度似乎比平时还高了几度。应该戴套的，你在抽插的间隙这样想到，紧接着便毫不犹豫地抵住花心全部灌进去。他挣扎了起来，因为低烧这挣扎有些无力，甚至让花心略微开了道小口，足以让你把浓精一滴不漏的灌进他的子宫里去。这是今晚第几次内射了，你有些想不起来，不过没关系，你的阴茎很快又硬了，他被你的东西抵得难受，你想，我们还可以再来好几次，直到他筋疲力尽昏过去为止。

你试图想起昨晚他昏过去前说的话，似乎是拍着你的背，呢喃着“好孩子，好孩子”，后面的你没听太清楚，等你注意到的时候他已经沉沉的睡去了。没想到今早就又开始发烧，你提出应该去医院看看，“没关系，之前也是几天就好。”他拒绝了你的请求，没系围巾就往外走。接下来的几天他症状更严重了些，晚上贴在你身边像块烧红的炭，你亲了亲他的耳朵，把意识模糊的他扶起来。今晚就得去看病，不然按他的性子不知该拖到什么时候，你边思考边帮他穿上毛衣，牛仔裤。他烧得意识模糊，便任由你摆弄，然后，咚地一下，头靠在了你肚子上，呼吸短而急促，完全失去了意识。接下来就是人们生病时通常要做的那一套，开车去医院，看急诊，打吊瓶，住院。医生写病历时表情严肃，苦口婆心地讲了一大堆健康常识，“有点像王晰……”你听得走神，脑子里满是叫你穿秋裤的恋人，因为生病，他嗓子明显哑了，但即使是在病中，还是不忘叮嘱你照顾自己。

你为自己不顾他身体健康的索求感到羞愧，这羞愧只持续了五分钟左右。接着你又在计划等他好些你该怎么叫他把没做的这几天补回来。或许可以在医院里，不必等到他修养好回家。等他好些，你就可以挑一两个晚上，或者每个晚上，爬上他的病床，趁他睡着时偷偷插进去，他可能会被你弄醒，可那又怎样，他一向很宠你，这种要求，他不仅不会拒绝，或许甚至会欣然接受，真是个完美的计划。你开车回家，收拾换洗衣服的同时不忘把那些你们常用的小玩具收拾进背包，两个跳蛋，三根形状不同的按摩棒，乳夹，还有一根尿道棒。你感到开心极了，之前还从没在医院跟他做过，或许外面时不时几有人经过，他会夹得更紧。真好，真好，你嘴里说着他的口头禅，开心地哼着《宝贝》，快乐地朝他病房走去。


End file.
